Azul y Verde
by YuukoKino
Summary: Syaoran regresó a Hong Kong y no ha vuelto a comunicarse con Sakura. ¿Qué pasara? **Este fic, lo empecé a escribri cuando estaba por terminar la preparatoria, pero nunca lo publiqué hasta ahora, espero que esl agrade. (Por ende, no incluye en su trama al arco de Clear Card, hasta ahora.)
1. UN NUEVO SEMESTRE

Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto y voy en tercer semestre de preparatoria. Hace ya cuatro años que Shaoran y yo enfrentamos a la carta del vacío. Hace tres años él vino de visita a Tomoeda y nos volvimos novios pero...

Ya tiene año y medio que no sé nada de él, estoy muy triste, ya no responde mis cartas ni mis llamadas. Nadie de su casa, ni siquiera Meiling... no sé, pero se me hace muy extraño, principalmente de Shaoran... él no es así.

Hoy es el primer día de clases, estoy muy contenta de estar con todos mis compañeros, sobre todo con Tomoyo;,es mi mejor amiga.

—¡Buenos días! —Dice Sakura con una amplia sonrisa a sus amigas.

—Buenos días. —Responden Chiharu, Tomoyo y Rika.

Tomoyo al ver el rostro de su amiga, piensa que se ve triste y llega a la conclusión de que aún no sabe nada de Shaoran

Sakura nota el ensimismamiento de Tomoyo y le pregunta: —¿pasa algo?

—No, no te preocupes, no es nada. —Le responde dándole una sonrisa.

—Tomoyo, ¿cómo te fue enel campamento de canto?

—Muy bien, practicábamos mucho, fue muy divertido. Al final hubo un concurso de canto y gané. Además también cantamos en coro y yo hice el solo principal.

—Te deberías de dedicar a cantar Tomoyo, seguro serías muy exitosa.

—Si, pero también me gustaría dirigir la compañía de mi mamá y ser diseñadora. Hay... cuanto me gustaría combinar las tres cosas.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Seguro tu puedes hacerlo.

—Pues fíjate que no lo había pensado. ¡Pero es tan difícil! Desde niña ha visto lo difícil que es dirigir una compañía, compromisos y esas cosas. Además, a mi madre le gustaría que fuera su sucesora.

—Tu eres muy inteligente Tomoyo, y sé que todo lo que te propongas lo harás realidad.

—Gracias Sakura. —Expresó Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Y tu Rika, ¿qué hiciste en vacaciones? —Sakura dirige la mirada a su compañera.

—Mi familia y yo fuimos de visita el mar

—¡Qué bien!

Rika, al ver la expresión de Sakura, piensa que sigue siendo tan entusiasta como cunado eran niñas pero, a pesar eso, tenía tiempo que la veía un poco decaída.

En ese instante llega el profesor.

Jóvenes, tomen asiento por favor.

—Sííí.

 **Así transcurrieron las clases hasta el descanso...**

Sakura, te encuentras bien, este algo pálida y con ojeras. —le pregunta Tomoyo con preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que casi desde que salimos de vacaciones no he podido dormir bien. Además de tener sueños raros.

—¿Raros? —Preguntó algo confundida.

—Sí, y son muy frecuentes: no hay día que no sueñe.

—¿Y qué opina Kero al respecto?

—Dice que deben ser premoniciones, pero hasta Yue no ha sabido interpretar el significado de mis sueños. Son muy confusos.

¡RIIIIIIIIIING!

En ese momento suena el timbre.

—Después te sigo contando.

—Está bien

Y se dirigen al salón de clases.

Ya todos sentados en sus lugares...

—Bueno jóvenes, hoy entra a nuestro grupo un nuevo estudiante; él es de Estados Unidos y su nombre es Lao Higurashi.

En ese instante entra al salón un joven de cabello castaño, alto y delgado, bien parecido.

La compañera de Sakura que se encontraba sentada delante de ella, al ver entrar al joven, susurró: —Vaya, ya llegó.

El susurro de su compañera fue audible por Sakura, ella pensó que lo conocía.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver al joven, se quedó atónita.


	2. EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE

**EL NUEVO ESTUDIANTE**

Sakura, al ver al joven piensa:

— ¡No puede ser!, él es… no, no es él. Sin embargo, él es… ¡es idéntico a Shaoran!... Pero él se ve muy alegre y su corte de cabello y ojos son distintos.

Tomoyo, por su parte, tuvo la misma reacción que Sakura y no pudo evitar pensar:

— ¡Por dios! ¡Él es igualito a Shaoran! Pero su personalidad parece distinta. Espero que Sakura esté bien. — Al pensar esto, Tomoyo voltea hacia el lugar de Sakura con preocupación.

El maestro presenta al nuevo alumno, se llama Lao Higurashi, es norteamericano y por su vestimenta, parece un poco desordenado.

—Higurashi, siéntese en el lugar de la esquina. —Señalando atrás de Sakura.

—Si.

Lao pasa a su lugar mientras que Sakura se sonroja pero también está confundida pues él es el vivo retrato de Shaoran.

—Vamos a hacer un trabajo por equipos. Cada fila formara un equipo.

—¡Ahhh!

—Que lastima que no vamos a estar juntas, ¿verdad? —Le susurra Tomoyo.

—Eh… s-si…

En ese momento, Tomoyo le iba a preguntar algo a Sakura pero le habla Rika.

—Bien, reunámonos. Higurashi, como usted es nuevo creo que es adecuado que nos presentemos: me presentare yo primero. Mi nombre es Ai Shiro y es un placer conocerle.

—Igualmente. ¿Dónde la he visto? —Esto último lo dijo en sus pensamientos.

Sakura está viendo fijamente a Lao cuanto es sacada de sus pensamientos por Shiro.

—Kinomoto, preséntese.

—Ah sí, disculpen. Pues yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y me alegra que estés con nosotros.

Al ver a Sakura con atención, Lao empezó a ponerse pálido y no pudo más que decir que se sentía mal para enseguida desmayarse.

—¿Que le pasa?, ¡responda! ¡Llamen al profesor, Higurashi se desmayó!

Sakura solo se quedó parada, sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Llevan a Lao a la enfermería. Todos están confundidos, Lao se había desmayado de una forma un poco extraña.

Tomoyo se acerca y les pregunta:

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué se desmayó Higurashi?

—No sabemos, de repente se quejó de un dolor de cabeza y se desmayó. —Dijo un chico pensativo.

—Todo esto ocurrió después de que Kinomoto se presentara. —Soltó la chica confundida.

—Sí que es extraño. —Pero lo más extraño es que ocurrió después de que Sakura le dijera su nombre, es muy raro. — Pensó Tomoyo intentando comprender la situación.

Sakura aún seguía muy confundida. Tomoyo noto esto y se acercó a ella para después tomarle las manos y decirle:

—No te preocupes, Higurashi va a estar bien. Además, él no es Shaoran, es de otro país y su carácter es muy distinto al de él.

—Tienes razón, pero siento como si estuviera ante Shaoran.

Tomoyo no supo que decir, solo se limitó a abrazarla.

—Siéntense. Higurashi está bien, solo se quedó dormido. Por lo pronto sigan con su trabajo. ¡Ah! y los del equipo de Higurashi sigan trabajando. Después se ponen de acuerdo con él.

Todo el equipo de Sakura responde con un "sí" al unísono.

Así transcurrieron el resto de las clases…

—Bien, acaben el trabajo y el miércoles lo traen. Ahora, apunten la tarea. —Anunció el profesor a la vez que tomaba un cuaderno del escritorio para después girarse a la pizarra.

—Si profesor.

 **A la salida de la prepa…**

—Sakura hoy no podré irme contigo, quede con mi mama de acompañarla a un banquete de la empresa.

—No te preocupes, está bien. Adiós.

En ese instante Lao se acerca a Sakura sigilosamente y le toca el hombro por la espalda. Sakura siente un escalofrío y voltea.

—¡Hay! Eres tu Higurashi, no me asustes.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

—Sí, está bien, disculpa… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Porque te desmayaste?

—No lo sé, la enfermera no supo decirme… me dijiste que te llamabas Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Bueno, llámame Lao. ¿Te puedo decir Sakura?

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Tu nombre es muy bonito, no sé por qué, pero siento como si ya te conociera.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir rápidamente y recordó a Shaoran.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, lo que pasa es que me acordé de una persona...

—Discúlpame…

Y así siguieron platicando hasta llegar a casa de Sakura.

—Aquí es mi casa.

—Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana, Sakura! —Dijo esto con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y agitando la mano.

—Sí, ¡adiós!

—Es muy simpática, pero por alguna razón se le ve triste…

 **Con Sakura…**

Sakura le contó lo sucedido a Kero…

—Y dices que sientes que estas con el mocoso.

—Si así es pero no puede ser el.

—Llama a Yukito.

—No puedo porque él se fue a trabajar con mi hermano. Lo hare mañana.

—Bueno.

…

 **Al día siguiente:**

—Higurashi, tenga su parte del trabajo. Espero que ahora no se desmaye.

— (Sonrojado) Eh, si está bien. Disculpe señorita Shiro. Puedo llamarla por su nombre de pila.

—¿Por qué?

—Como sabes, soy de Estados Unidos y me confundo con los nombres.

—… Está bien... -dijo esto con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Era una sensación extraña. Él era la segunda persona que le preguntaba eso.

—¿Te puedo tutear?

—Ya lo estás haciendo. — Dijo algo molesta e indiferente.

—Jeje, es cierto, disculpa. También tú me puedes llamar por mi nombre y tutearme.

—Lo intentare. —Dijo con algo de desconfianza.

…

 **Antes de la salida…**

Todos los equipos estaban sentados en círculo, alrededor del salón, ajustando los últimos detalles del trabajo que les había dejado el profesor cuando ocurrió algo inesperado en el equipo de Sakura…


	3. CONFIANZA

**CONFIANZA**

—Nuestro equipo ya termino todo, solo faltan los detalles. Lao y yo nos vamos a encargar de eso. —Dijo esto mientras le dirigía la mirada a Lao dando una extraña mueca, que parecía simular una sonrisa.

—Sí, así es. Y no hay mucho problema ya que a mí me tocan las ilustraciones.

En ese instante todos voltearon hacia Shiro y Lao. En eso, Tenshi preguntó:

—Higurashi, ¿le hablaste de tú a Shiro?

Shiro le lanza una mirada de desprecio a Tenshi. El solo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Sí, así es. ¿Acaso hice algo indebido?

—No, no es nada indebido. Lo que pasa es que Shiro nunca habla con tanta confianza. —Dijo nervioso por la forma en la que Shiro lo veía.

—Pues Aria y yo quedamos de hablarnos por nuestros nombres y de tu, ¿Verdad Aria?

— Sí, así es. —Contestó muy seria.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que escuchaban a Aria hablar de TU con alguien y, sobre todo era la primera vez que la veían sonreír. El tiempo que llevaban con ella en la clase se mostraba muy seria y su mirada era muy fría.

—A mí me gusta hacer amigos, así que me tomé la libertad de preguntarle si la podía tutear. Contigo, (refiriéndose a Tenshi) no hubo necesidad pues tú me lo propusiste.

—Si, jeje, lo había olvidado. — Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo y terminemos de trabajar.

—S-sí, disculpen.

—¡Sí señora! —Respondió Tenshi haciendo ademán de un saludo militar.

Shiro solo le lanzó una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera y solo se limitó al pensar: "Él es un estúpido".

Aunque se resistía, Aria no podía evitar verse seguido con Lao. Compartían todas las clases, iban al mismo club y compraban en el mismo supermercado.

Ellos vivían en la misma zona residencial y un par de veces se habían ido con Sakura, ya que tomaban casi el mismo camino.

Pero no podía hacer nada, así habían sido las cosas.

 **[FICHA DE PERSONAJES]**

 **Nombre:** Aria Shiro

 **Edad:** 16 años

 **Le gusta:** Secreto

 **Color de ojos:** Verde

 **Personalidad:** Una chica un poco antipática. Tiene una amiga pero esto es porque su mamá y la de su amiga se llevaban muy bien. Se conocen desde el jardín de niños pero cuando Aria tenía once años se cambió de casa y no volvió a saber de su amiga hasta que entró a la preparatoria.


	4. PELIGRO DE CONTACTO

Antes que nada quiero pedir miles de disculpas por no habar continuado el fic, me enfrasqué demasiado con la historia de Ao no Exorcist. Bueno, de ahora en adelante publicaré un capítulo todos los jueves, ya que ya terminé con ese fanfiction.

* * *

 **PELIGRO DE CONTACTO**

Ya ha transcurrido una semana desde que Sakura sintió esa presencia. Todo marcha normalmente hasta que Tomoyo decide hacer una fiesta e invita a todos sus compañeros, quienes aceptan su invitación excepto una persona: Aria. 

— ¿Pero por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta de Tomoyo?

—Porque no.

—Pero debe de haber otro motivo.

—No, no lo hay, solo no me gustan ese tipo de reuniones.

—Vamos, ¿no irías ni aunque Higurashi te invitara?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él con esto, Takahashi? —Dijo enojada.

—Nada, disculpa no quise hacerte enojar. Pero dime ¿irías si Higurashi te invita?

—No –Dijo secamente. 

En eso Sakura escucha y le dice a Aria:

—¿Porque no vienes? Va a ser muy divertido. Además, Tomoyo me dijo que va a ser de disfraces.

—No quiero ir; además los disfraces son una tontería.

—Ya veo… —Se dibujó en su rostro un semblante triste.

Asuka solo vio a Aria con una mirada de _"no debiste hablarle así_ ". Ella se percató de eso y solo se limitó a decir:

—Disculpe si le hice sentir mal pero otras cosas en que pensar.

—Descuida, además yo tengo la culpa por insistirte.

—No tiene caso ir, aun no es tiempo. —Pensó. 

**Días después** …

***SUEÑO DE SAKURA***

En el templo Tsukimine están Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero y Yue. Frente a ellos está una chica de cabello largo y ojos azules además de dos muchachos, ambos en el suelo. La chica tiene una espada en la mano y está peleando con una persona con un vestido muy vaporoso y largo; esa persona está flotando y con su báculo crea una especie de bola de energía azul y va a atacar entonces…

 **¡RIIING!**

Suena el despertador y Sakura se cae de la cama.

—¡Hay! Mi trasero, me dolió.

—¿Sakura, estás bien?

—Si Kero, solo fue el golpe.

—¿Qué pasó? Te veo algo alterada.

— Tuve un sueño...

—¿El mismo de todas las noches?

—Sí, pero ahora pude ver el lugar de la batalla y quien atacaba, bueno más o menos.

—¿Cómo que más o menos?

—Lo que su…

En eso Touya entra.

—¿Estás bien Sakura?, escuche un golpe.

Vemos a Kero con su magnífica actuación de muñeco.

—No, no pasa nada hermano, solo que cuando me levante me tropecé.

— Vaya, me sorprende que el monstruo no haya destruido la casa.

—¡HERMANOOOO! Cuentas veces te tengo que decir que ya soy grande y que no me llames monstruo, ya no soy una niñita.

—Pues si ya no eres una niñita porque faltan quince minutos para que entres a la prepa.

—¡HAAAAY! ¡Se me va a hacer tarde! Sal y déjame cambiarme.

Touya cierra la puerta y Sakura se cambia a la velocidad de la luz.

Sakura va saliendo de su cuarto cuando…

—No se te olvide llamar a Yukito, tiene dos semanas que te lo pedí.

—Si, como sea, nos vemos. 

Sakura va a toda velocidad, llega a la prepa muy agitada, se cambia los patines y va corriendo hacia el salón, solo le quedaban 2 minutos. Al entrar choca con Shiro, ella al ver que Sakura está a punto de caerse la toma por los brazos pero se empieza a sentir mareada y la suelta. Sakura alcanza a sostenerse de la puerta mientras ve como ella sostiene su cabeza con una mano y con la otra se agarra de la pared.

—¡Hay!, esta vez fue demasiado.

— ¿Eh?

—No es nada, solo que no he comido bien últimamente.

Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese instante entra el profesor

—Siéntese todos.

—Esto se está poniendo peor... —Piensa Shiro mientras se dirige a su lugar. 

**En el receso con Shiro...**

Aria se encontraba detrás de los salones de segundo año, bajo un árbol de cerezos. Estaba muy pensativa.

—No aguanto más, debo hacer el conjuro antes de que se den cuenta de mi presencia. Además, el contacto con Kinomoto me debilitó.

Es sacada de sus pensamientos por una persona algo escandalosa.

—¿¡Por qué no me hiciste caso y me esperaste en el monumento!? —Haciendo berrinche.

—Porque no me gusta ese lugar.

— ¡Vaya respuesta que me das! Nunca cambiarás. —Le dice sarcásticamente.

—¡Takahashi!

—:¿Sí?

—Deje de decir estupideces. Además, ¿por qué se molesta en decirme que la espere en tal lugar si sabe que siempre vengo aquí?

Takahashi pone una cara triste, quiere empezar a llorar. No entiende porqué Aria es así.

Aria se empieza a sentir mal y para hacer que Asuka se vaya solo se limita a decirle:

—Bien, como siempre estamos aquí y a usted le gustaría estar en otro lugar, vayamos donde Higurashi.

—¡¿Deberas'!

—Si adelántese y localícelos yo aquí le espero.

— Está bien- — Dice con una sonrisa y se aleja a la vez que piensa: -Y precisamente Higurashi je je.

—Bien es ahora o nunca.

Extiende las manos al cielo y recita unas extrañas palabras a la vez que una energía se arremolina sobre sus manos y entra a su cuerpo, ella cae hincada y mira su falda, le está saliendo sangre de la nariz.

-Es muy difícil hacer esto teniendo que disfrazarlo, pero por lo menos me debilitaré menos. -Limpiándose la sangre… 

**[FICHA DE PERSONAJES]**

 **Nombre:** Asuka Takahashi

 **Edad:** 15 años

 **Le gusta:** Katsudon

Amiga de Aria. La admira mucho porque es muy inteligente. Son amigas desde la infancia. No entiende como puede ser tan seria y reservada si sus padres son muy alegres y amables. Tiene una cicatriz en la pierna derecha debido a un accidente de auto pero eso no le importa ni le da vergüenza.


	5. CONTACTO INVOLUNTARIO

**CONTACTO INVOLUNTARIO**

 **Con Sakura…**

—¿Que fue eso?

—¿Qué? —preguntan Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu al unísono

—Nada, olvídenlo, son solo cosas mías. —Lo dice moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

— E estoy segura que sentí una débil energía por un instante; después le diré a kero. —Piensa.

Entonces ven a Asuka, la cual llega y les pregunta:

—Han visto a Higurashi.

— No pero de segura ha de estar con Amuro. —Responde Rika.

—¡Ahhh! Aria se va a enojar. Si Higurashi está con Amuro anda perdido, además, ella quería que fuéramos donde Higurashi. Pero bueno, por lo menos las encontré a ustedes ¡Ahorita vengo!

 **Con Aria…**

Al llagar Asuka donde Eria la ve hincada y con sangre en la mano

—¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

—No es nada, ¿lo encontró? —Dijo mientras se levantaba.

—No pero encontré a alguien más. —Esperando un regaño por parte de su amiga.

— ¿A quién?

— Ya lo verás.

—Bueno, vamos, pero primero me lavaré la mano.

— Está bien.

—Qué raro que no me haya dicho nada más, no es común en ella. —Pensó la pelirosa.

Después de lavarse la mano ,Aria y Asuka van donde Sakura…

—¿Nos podemos sentar?

—Si claro. —Tomoyo des hace una seña con la mano, inventándolas a sentarse.

—¿Buscabas a Lao? —Pregunta Sakura.

—Sí, pero ya no.

Todas comían su almuerzo menos Aria.

—¿Porque no comes? —Le pregunta Chiharu al ver que no tocaba su comida.

—Me dan nauseas, así estoy bien.

Todas se quedan estupefactas por el comentario de Aria. En ese instante Sakura se queda viendo los profundos ojos verdes de Aria, quien veía fijamente un árbol que estaba frente a la mesa. Sakura sentía que se perdía en un abismo. Su mirada no reflejaba sentimiento alguno. Aria notó que Sakura la miraba fijamente a lo que dijo:

—Porque ve tanto mis ojos, los suyos son del mismo color, los debe de ver tos los días en el espejo.

—Ah lo siento si, son del mismo color solo que no son iguales a los míos hay algo distinto en los tuyos.

Todas se quedaron atónitas, no entendían nada de la conversación. Asuka sabía que si no paraba esa conversación se iba a tornar algo "tétrica" por el modo de decir las cosas de Aria y ella no iba a permitir que el avance que había tenido de lograrla convencer de ir a tomar el almuerzo a otro lugar se fuera abajo así que dijo:

—¡Ya acabe! Vamos Kinomoto apresúrate.

— Ahhh sí, pero te he dicho que me llames Sakura, Asuka-chan.

— Disculpa se me olvido; pero como Aria siempre habla de usted y a nadie tutea me acostumbro a algunas cosas y se me olvidan otras.

—¡Takahashi! —Le regaña Shiro.

—Dime.

—Venga

Ambas se paran y Aria le susurra al oído.

—Gracias

— ¿Por qué? —Confundida.

—Por nada, solo gracias. —Dándole lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Asuka se quedó sorprendida, no sabía por qué le daba las gracias pero, sobre todo, nunca creyó que su amiga pronunciaría aquellas palabras pero reacciono rápidamente y le dijo:

—De nada para eso estamos las amigas. —Abrazándola muy contenta

— ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que no me abrace? —Le dijo molesta.

—Muchas. —Dice divertida y enseguida se separa de Aria.

— No cabe duda que se llevan muy bien. —Piensa divertida Tomoyo.

Sakura, al ver a Aria parada y como el viento jugaba con su cabello recordó su sueño.

¿Acaso ella es la chica de la espada?… —Pensó pero es sacada de sus pensamientos por Tomoyo

—Sakura ya vámonos

— ¿Ah?, sí. —Y se levanta.

En ese momento suena el timbre y se dirigen a sus salones.

Aria olvido su cartera en las mesas y regresó por ella.

Todas se van al salón. Aria recoge su cartera y va al salón cuando un chico que va corriendo choca con ella pero antes de que caiga la sostiene por la cintura.

—¡POR QUEE…..! —Y se desvanece

—Disculpa…ahh… ¿¡Aria, que te pasa?!… discúlpame, lo siento no me di cuenta. Lo siento. —Dijo Tenshi espantado.

Pero ella no responde a lo que él decide llevarla a la enfermería. La toma en sus brazos y la lleva cargando. Antes de llegar a la enfermería ella empieza a reaccionar. Él nunca había visto esa mirada en Aria, era muy cálida aunque algo aturdida por el desmayo. Se quedó parado, mirándola en lo que ella terminaba de reaccionar y Tenshi alcanzo a decir "Tuu… para después desvanecerse.

Aria estaba encima de Tenshi quien estaba desmayado. Ella, muy mareada, dijo:

—No puedo permitir que el me toque, pierdo mis fuerzas más rápido con él.

Pero no podía hacer nada púes había perdido demasiada energía en un día… y cayó de nuevo desmayada.

 **En el salón…**

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y ni Aria ni Tenshi habían llegado, podían esperar que Tenshi se retrasara pero Eria, no de ella porque siempre entraba al salón antes que los demás

—Kinomoto, Higurashi, busquen a Ai y a Takahashi. —Les indica el profesor.

—Si. —Dicen al unísono y se levantan de sus lugares.

—¿Aria llega tarde a veces?

—No, ella siempre es la primera. Es muy raro, se puede esperar eso de Tenshi pero no de Aria, es algo muy inusual.

—Ya veo…

En ese instante se detienen y ven Aria y a Tenshi tirados a medio pasillo.

—Sakura, ve por el profesor y dile que Aria y Tenshi están mal, rápido.

Sakura corrió al salón por el maestro mientras que Lao tomo a Aria y la acomodo a un lado de Tenshi, tenía mucha fiebre, cuando Lao le toco la frente ella susurro.

—El escudo….Sa… —y volvió a desmayarse.

Lao empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza y vio una niña con un báculo que decía: "escudo", pero no logro ver su rostro. Siempre era lo mismo, cada que soñaba o tenía esas extrañas visiones no podía ver el rostro de las personas.

Lao se puso pálido, mientras que a Aria le subía la temperatura.

—Porque tardas tanto Sakura. —Pensaba angustiado.

Pero en ese mismo momento Sakura estaba con el profesor.

—Profesor, Aria y Tenshi están des… y se desvaneció.

 **En algún lugar de la mente de Sakura...**

—¡ALEJATE DE MI!… me debilitas.

—¿Quién eres?…pareces…

—¡Aléjate! Escudo ven a mí y protégeme por favor. —Rogaba inútilmente. — Préstame tu carta Sakura, otórgamelo por unos momentos .

—No, escudo es mío no te lo daré, además, ¿cómo sabes de las cartas Sakura?

—Eso no importa… por favor me muero… te necesito…

En ese instante Sakura reacciona.

—Estás bien, Kinomoto. —Preguntó el profesor, quien la tenía en brazos.

—Si pero, vaya rápido, Aria y Tenshi están desmayados en el pasillo camino a la enfermería. Lao los está cuidando.

— Si pero vienes conmigo, también estas mal.

—No es nada, yo estoy bien, Tenshi y Aria son los que necesitan ayuda ahora.

—Daidouji lleve a Kinomoto a la enfermería.

—Si profesor. —Responde Tmoyo levantándose de la silla.

Tomoyo toma a Sakura y van atrás del profesor. Al llegar, ven que Lao esta pálido y que Aria y Tenshi están tirados en el suelo.

—Kinomoto ¿no me había dicho que lao también estaba mal?

—Cuando me fui él estaba bien.

—Sólo fue solo un dolor de cabeza. Aria tiene mucha fiebre y Tenshi no reacciona.

El profesor toma a Aria y se la lleva a la enfermería, mientras que Sakura y Lao van juntos y Tomoyo se queda cuidando a Tenshi.

 **Momentos después en la enfermería…**

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Tenshi reaccione, dice que se siente muy cansado por lo que se duerme un rato. Por otra parte, Aria sigue con mucha temperatura y Sakura y Lao ya están bien. Para la hora de salida Tenshi ya estaba bien pero Aria seguía igual por lo que la enfermera dice que es mejor llevarla al hospital.

 **En ese mismo instante, cerca de la preparatoria…**

—Estoy segura que era la energía de ella, pero…no puede ser posible, se supone que ella murió… —Dice una voz que estaba a tres kilómetros de distancia, entre las sombras.

 **De nuevo, en la enfermería…**

Sakura siente un escalofrió y voltea a la ventana

—Estás bien, Sakura.

—Si no fue nada, Tomoyo.

Sakura había sentido una extraña presencia por un segundo pero no le tomó importancia, pensó que solo era su imaginación.

 **[FICHA DE PERSONAJES]**

 **Nombre:** TEnshi Amuro

 **Edad:** 15 años

 **Le gusta:** Katsudon y la lluvia

Primer amigo que hizo Lao al entrar en la preparatoria. Es un chico alegre y amigable. Sabe andar en patineta.


	6. LA FIESTA DE TOMOYO

El gran día había llegado. Todos en el salón de Sakura habían estado esperando con ansias la fiesta de Tomoyo, pues estas eran de las mejores que había.

 **En el salón…**

Ya está listo tu disfraz Sakura. A la salida vamos a mi casa para que te lo pruebes. Te vas a ver divina. —Dice una emocionada Tomoyo.

—No digas eso Tomoyo, haces que me avergüence.

—Es verdad. Y no lo digo solo porque eres mi mejor amiga.

—No sigas Tomoyo.

En ese instante Aria se acerca a Tomoyo y Sakura con una expresión muy extraña para criterio de ellas…

— ¿Te sientes bien, Aria?

—S-sí, Daidouji, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno yo las dejo.

—Está bien Sakura, luego seguimos platicando.

—¿Qué necesitabas?

—Bueno, pues…este… si voy a ir a su fiesta.

—¿Deberas?

—Sí…

—¡Qué alegría! Si quieres te puedo conseguir un disfraz.

—No, no hace falta, yo tengo uno pero de todos modos gracias.

—Bueno, permíteme un momento.

Tomoyo se dirige hacia su lugar y saca un sobre azul cielo y se lo entrega a Aria.

—¿Y esto?

—Lo traía conmigo por si te animabas a asistir a mi fiesta.

—Pero como…

—Simplemente pensé que no te gustaría perderte una reunión como esta jeje,

—No es por eso.

—Ahh ya entiendo. —Le guiña un ojo.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A nada, anda

—Está bien, ahí estaré.

—Sí, te estaré esperando.

—¿Qué estará pensando Daidouji?…

Enseguida Lao llega y le entrega una hoja doblada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un dibujo que hice. Quisiera que me dieras tu opinión sobre él.

—Pero yo no sé nada sobre esos temas.

—Por favor, solo míralo.

—Está bien. 

Aria abra el papel y ve que el dibujo que hizo Lao. No es más que el de la tabla ranshinban y a un lado una insignia mágica.

— No puede ser, ¡no puede ser! ¿Por qué el dibujó mi insignia mágica? ¡No puede ser posible que esté empezando a recordar! —Pensó consternada.

—Aria, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no es nada. Son muy extraños estos dibujos. ¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Los soñé.

—¿Cómo que los soñaste?

—Sí, pero a mí más bien me parecen recuerdos

—¿Recuerdos?

—Sí.

En ese instante entra el profesor:

—Siéntense que vamos a comenzar la clase

—Si profesor.

—Luego seguimos platicando. —Dice Aria girándose para ir a su asiento.

—Sí, pero ¿no quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Tomoyo?

—¿Eh?

—Di-digo si no te molesta.

—Gracias por invitarme pero si voy a ir.

—Y supongo que ya tienes pareja.

—No pero voy a ir con Asuka.

—Aaah

—Es que yo pensé que no querías ir por qué no tenías con quien ir.

—En realidad no quiero ir pero…

—Pero que

—Olvídalo mejor vamos a sentarnos. 

Y así fue como Aria evadió la pregunta que le hizo Lao; el cual no tuvo de otra más que dejar de insistir. A veces él llegaba a pensar que una persona como ella actuaba de esa forma porque ocultaba algo, es más, empezaba a pensar que ella tal vez ya lo conocía de alguna parte pues él era la única persona con la que se tuteaba ya que con Asuka jamás había escuchado que se tuteara... a pesar de que fuera su única amiga y de que haya aceptado hablarle a él familiarmente.

Llegó el día de la fiesta de Tomoyo pero Aria estaba muy preocupada, temía que esa hechicera atacara pues últimamente estaban pasando cosas extrañas en Tomoeda. No sabía cuánto tiempo ni que tan fuerte era el hechizo que había puesto Sora sobre el muchacho de ojos color miel. Lo que sabía era que él se estaba debilitando por extraerle la magia. Solo fue a la reunión para asegurarse que no pasara nada con Tenshi.

Aria llegó a la fiesta acompañada de Asuka, la primera traía un disfraz de Harry Potter y Asuka de Yuki Onna. Había bebidas, música y algunos bailaban. Tomoyo estaba muy contenta por que todos asistieron a su fiesta.

Hicieron varios juegos y concursos para divertirse. Lao resultó ganador an un concurso de tirar canastas de basketball, asuka en encontrar el tesoro y otro de los invitados en un concurso de acertijos.

—Ahora haremos otro juego, bailaremos una canción pero sortearemos las parejas.

—Esto no me agrada, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.

—Noo, Shiro, apenas se está poniendo divertido, además mamá dijo que regresara contigo.

—Está bien.

Como a Tomoyo le daba la impresión de que Lao y Aria se gustaban hizo trampa en el sorteo de parejas, poniéndolos juntos para el baile. A Asuka le tocó bailar con Tomoyo, a Sakura con Tanaka, un chico bajito, cabello negro y un poco perezoso y a Tenshi con Tendo, Un chico alto cabello violáceo y piel pálida.

En medio del baile Sakura siente una presencia mágica, deja de bailar con Tanaka y va tras esa presencia. A Tanaka no le importó, pues no le gustaba bailar, encogió los hombros y fue a beber un poco de ponche.

Tomoyo no notó que Sakura se había ido hasta que acabó la música y la fue a buscar. Se preocupó pero ella supuso enseguida que había sido porque había sentido alguna presencia mágica. Quería ir con su amiga pero no podía dejar la fiesta, pues ella era la anfitriona.

Terminó el baile y Aria de dirigió al baño. Al salir, sintió una tenue presencia mágica y sin pensarlo se dirigió a donde la sentía. Saliendo de la casa de Tomoyo sintió la presencia mágica de Sakura y se preocupó. "Aun no es tiempo para que ella se enfrente a Sora", pensó.

Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Sora. Sakura podría pelear con Sora sin problema peor ella no, estaba muy débil y parte de su magia se la cedía a Tenshi para que no se acortara su tiempo de vida, por eso necesitaba algunas cartas de Sakura, para atacar y protegerse.

Si Sakura no le entregaba las cartas, se las arrebataría. Ella haría cualquier cosa por proteger a las personas que quería. Ya una vez había fallado por ser indulgente y no permitiría que murieran personas de nuevo, no podría cargar en su conciencia más personas heridas.

—Demonios, no la alcanzaré. Aunque Sora descubra que estoy viva debo evitar su encuentro.

Invocó su báculo, que eran tres engranes con una piedra roja al centro y una piedra amarilla y rota en el engrane de la derecha para conjurar un hechizo.

—¡CHRONOS!

Y el tiempo se detuvo dos kilómetros a la redonda.

—¡!EOLO! 

Con esta invocación pudo flotar por las corrientes de aire. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Sakura, desactivó su el hechizo y continuó su camino para encontrarse con Sora, crear una distracción y hacerle creer que ella había huido a otra ciudad.

Aria sobrepasó por mucho la cuota mágica que podía usar, no podía alimentar a Tenshi y tendría que mantener su barrera al mínimo. Agotada, regresó a la fiesta, pues tenía que recoger a Asuka para irse a casa.

Mientras tanto Sakura saltaba por las casas tras esa presencia mágica que le parecía familiar pero no recordaba de dónde. No era de Shaoran, de eso era de lo único que estaba segura.

Saltó y saltó, le pareció percibir otra presencia magia por un momento y se esfumó para poco después alejarse rápidamente la presencia que ella seguía. Confundida, regreso a la casa de Tomoyo, seguro se preocuparía por haberse ido sin avisar.

Aria regresó a la fiesta, Asuka se percató que había desaparecido repentinamente pero cuando la vio mal se olvidó de su enojo, llamaron a un taxi y regresaron a casa.

—No debí insistirle que viniera, probablemente no quería venir porque no ha estado bien. —Tomoyo se sentía mal por el estado de Aria pero se preguntó porque no le había dicho que no quería ir porque se sentía enferma.

—Pobre Aria, nunca la había vista con esa expresión, parece que le dolía mucho. Pero… Asuka también parecí no saber nada… —Dijo pensativo Lao. Para el no era normal que una persona se desmayara constantemente y se mirara así de pálida. Estaba seguro que ella ocultaba que estaba enferma pero le pareció extrañamente familiar la situación. 

Pasó media hora y Tenshi se moría de sueño, así que regreso a su casa. De la nada empezó a sentirse cansado. Quería divertirse más con sus amigos pero si no se iba de la fiesta estaba seguro que se quedaría dormido en algún rincón en cualquier momento.

Se dieron las dos de la mañana y la fiesta había concluido, Sakura se quedó a dormir con Tomoyo y le platicó lo sucedido. Ella sentía que algo pasaba, ahora si hablaría con Yue y kero para informarles, esa presencia mágica era algo que nunca había sentido antes.


End file.
